The present invention relates to a method, for defining evaporation and particularly to a method for evaluating the amount of evaporation. The present invention further relates to a device arrangement, in order to realize the inventive method.
Metering evaporation is important in many different fields, such as in connection with various researches in plant physiology or in industrial sectors dealing with evaporation, such as different sectors in process-, chemical engineering- or paper industry.